parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat R. Waul
Cat R. Waul is a villain from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Cat R. Waul played Jafar in Tiggerladdin He is a sorcerer Cat R. Waul played Mcleach in The Rescuers Down Under (Julian Bernardino Style) He is an Australian poacher Cat R. Waul played Nizam in Prince Of Hollywood: The Sands Of Time He is an evil prince Cat R. Waul played Gazeem The Thief in Kovuladdin He is a thief Cat R. Waul played Nigel in Rio (crushing2230 style) He is a parrot Cat R. Waul played Quincy Maroone in Oliver and Berlioz He is an evil man Cat R. Waul played Mr. Dewey in The Pagemaster (SuperDisneyFan15 Animal Style) He is a librarian Cat R. Waul played Scar in The Cat King He is a lion Cat R. Waul played Devil Kronk in The Meerkat's New Groove, The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove and The Meerkat's New School He is a devil Cat R. Waul played Razoul in Trampladdin He is a guard leader Cat R. Waul played Rothbart in The Fox Princess He is a sorcerer Cat R. Waul played Prince John in Fievel Hood He is a lion Cat R. Waul played Makunga in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (HappyEnding912 Style) He is an evil lion and Zuba's rival Cat R. Waul played Professor Zundapp in Mammals (Cars) 1&2 He is a German car Cat R. Waul played Judge Claude Frollo in He is a judge Cat R. Waul played Pete in The Bernard Movie and Fievel, Hubie, and Tiger in The Three Musketeers He is a cat Cat R. Waul played Sa'Luk in Olladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer Cat R. Waul played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) Cat R. Waul played Human Mor'du in Brave (SuperJNG18 Animal Style) He is a prince Cat R. Waul played Jet in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an enemy of the Fire Nation Cat R. Waul played Dark Skunk Skunk Fu (Michaelsar12 Style) He is a Cyborg Dark Skunk Cat R Waul played Abis Mal In Dodgerladdin 2 The Return of Scarface He is Jafar's new partner Cat R. Waul played Prince Achmed in Dudleyladdin He is a Prince Cat R. Waul Played Van Pelt In Jumanji (Looney Tunes Style) Cat R. Waul Played Zigzag in The Pig and the Bunny He is a sorcerer Cat R. Waul played Drake in The Pebble and the Rabbit (Bugs Bunny) He is an Evil Penguin Cat R. Waul played Pinky in Rabbit-a-Doodle He is a fox Cat R. Waul played Ratchet in Animals (Robots) He is an Evil Robot Cat R. Waul played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Evil Rat Cat R. Waul played Caveman Crash in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Portrayals *A Nome Tail 2: Stinky Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Lord Shen *An Canal Famille Tail: Thumbelina Goes West Cat R. Waul is played by Japser *A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Dr. Facilier *A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Captain Hook *A Elmore Tale 2: Gumball Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by The Horned King *An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Ratigan *An Austrailian Tail: Cody Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Jafar *An American Tail: Hogarth Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Sykes *An American Tail: Christopher Robin Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Governor Ratcliffe *An American Tail: David Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Frollo *An American Tail 2: Phineas Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Rasputin *An American Tail: Shasta Goes West - Cat R. Waul is Played by Jareth the Goblin King *A Cartoon Tail: Tom Goes West - Cat R. Waul is Played by Shere Khan *An Britain Tail 2:Kit Goes West Cat R Waul is Played By Clayton Gallery Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Cat R. Waul in An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails Tumblr_mayzh7QKVT1rqi5sqo1_r1_1280.png fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2483.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2508.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2537.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2540.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2559.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2613.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2694.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3206.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3217.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3233.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3246.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3256.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3277.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cats Category:An American Tail Characters